Titans
Titans (巨人, Kyojin) are a mysterious race of humanoid giants that appeared roughly 100 years ago and rapidly exterminated humanity to the point of near extinction. Their origins, overall numbers, and how their physiology works remains a mystery to the human race. Appearance Titans greatly resemble human beings in that they are bipedal creatures with the same number and arrangement of limbs and features one would expect in human beings. They are all deformed by human standards to a greater or lesser degree, ranging from minor abnormalities in proportions (enlarged head, small limbs etc.) to apparently lacking skin and subcutaneous tissues, although they do not bleed from such deformities, indicating that they perhaps possess some other mechanism to compensate for this. The vast majority of Titans are masculine, although all Titans lack sex organs, and their method of reproduction (if any) is currently unknown. Titans almost universally possess widened mouths with an enormous number of small, square teeth, though some have been known to possess only canines. Still, the majority of Titans have been shown to lack canines, although possibly not incisors and use incisors in their primary activity – eating humans. They apparently do not possess a complete or functioning digestive tract, merely a stomach-like cavity that eventually fills up with what they swallow, forcing them to regurgitate after consuming a certain amount before being able to continue eating more humans they encounter in their rampage. Behavior Original Timeline Titans are compelled to seek out and devour humans for reasons currently unknown, as they do not derive any real sustenance from them; they did not taste human flesh for nearly a century after the walls went up, but this did not affect their activity or numbers. It should also be noted that once a Titan has filled what passes for its stomach with dead humans, it regurgitates them in a giant ball and continues eating more as soon as possible. It should be noted, as mentioned above, that Titans eat humans for no other apparent purpose than killing them. They ignore all other animals and any non-human forms of life. It appears to be a mere will to slay, perhaps triggered by a hormonal response of some sort. And almost all Titans act solely based on it. Most Titans have no intelligence at all and many are simply mindless beasts, easy to trick, distract or deceive. However, some Titans, mostly Titan Shifters, possess a vast level of intelligence comparable to or exceeding an experienced and cunning human. The most dangerous aspect of the Titans is their unpredictability. They do not follow a strict set of guidelines and have seemed to increase in abilities and attributes. Isuzi Timeline Physiology Abilities Original Timeline Titans' body structure and power source are very mysterious and they apparently violate several known laws of science, seemingly capable of spontaneously generating both energy and mass. Their extremely high level of activity and body temperature indicates the need for a massive intake of energy to fuel them, yet they apparently never need to eat at all. They do seem to become less active at night or if deprived of sunlight, and so it may be possible they draw their primary source of energy from the sun. Individual Titans seem to possess varying levels of stamina once deprived of sunlight. Titans' bodies also seem unusually light for such large creatures - a severed arm is described as weighing almost nothing, and they are able to move at high speeds despite their size. Due to their size, Titans possess enormous strength and when combined with this lightness, they can put on amazing bursts of speed and agility. In addition to their size, speed, strength and large numbers, Titans also possess incredible regenerative abilities - the only sure way to kill them is by slicing out the nape of the back of the neck. They regenerate lost and damaged body parts within seconds to minutes, Most of the time severed heads as well but it has been noted that there are rare times when the head will not regenerate. It should be noted that the vulnerable area is where the 'real' human body would be for shape-shifting Titans. After death, Titan corpses rapidly evaporate to skeletal remains, then to nothing at all. Isuzi Timeline Sizes Types of Titans Titans are classified according to their size and abilities. The following are lists of various known Titans so far in the series. Canon Titans (Original/Isuzi Timeline) Fanon Titans History Original Timeline Isuzi Timeline Post-ZEXAL Saga PR: Attack on Titans/Crusader: The Attacking Titan Galaxy Saga BEAST Steel/Kojuranger Trivia Category:Titans